Rose
by Picotti
Summary: Elle était la fille de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger, une enfant d'une nouvelle génération, une enfant de l'après-guerre, fille de héros s'ouvrant à une vie peut-être pas si facile. Fic cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Elena Grape.
1. Our first born

_Cette fic a été écrite pour l'anniversaire d'Elena Grape, une rose dans une amitié sans épine._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Our First Born**

**Now you made me the proudest daddy**  
_Maintenant tu m'as fait être le papa le plus fier_  
**Girl I'm at a loss for words**  
_Miss je manque de mots_  
**Can't explain the feelings in me**  
_Je ne peux pas expliquer les sentiments en moi_  
**So proud when I heard**  
_Tellement fier quand j'ai entendu_  
**That we having a little baby**  
_Que nous avions un petit bébé_

L'annonce de sa naissance avait fait dans la famille l'effet d'un pétard du capitaine Flibuste. Depuis des années que Ron et Hermione essayaient en vain d'avoir un enfant, beaucoup avaient pensé qu'ils allaient être forcés d'avoir recours à l'adoption. Et puis un jour c'était simplement arrivé. Ils avaient attendu quelques mois pour l'annoncer, pour être sûr que ce n'était pas une fausse joie. Mais le ventre de la jeune femme s'arrondit de plus en plus et, un matin de mai, la petite était née. Bien qu'il ne fût pas très enthousiaste du prénom, Ron accepta de la nommer Rose.

La petite rentra avec ses parents trois jours après sa naissance. Les premières semaines furent difficiles et les heureux jeunes parents furent souvent invités à se lever la nuit. Pour le reste, la petite Rose était une enfant adorable.

« Tu vas faire tourner bien des têtes ma chérie, lui souffla Ron un jour, mais j'arracherais celle de celui qui fera mine de trop t'approcher. »

* * *

_Chanson de Ginuwine_


	2. Brother

**CHAPITRE 2 : Brother**

**Brother, I love ya,**  
_Frère, je t'aime,_  
**Little brother,**  
_Petit frère,_  
**I thank God for ya every day,**  
_Je remercie Dieu chaque jour pour toi,_  
**Little Brother,**  
_Petit frère,_  
**I Love Ya,**  
_Je t'aime,_  
**And I pray he'll never take you away.**  
_Et je prie pour qu'il ne t'emmène jamais._

L'été touchait à sa fin et déjà le soleil avait cédé la place à la pluie. Appuyée contre la fenêtre du salon, Rose Weasley regardait tomber la pluie. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir courir encore dans l'herbe et se laisser tomber dans le bac à sable que son grand-père lui avait fabriqué l'année dernière. Pour l'heure, il s'agissait plus d'un marécage qu'autre chose. Du bout du doigt, elle tapota la fenêtre.

« Ne reste pas là, ma chérie, souffla sa mère en passant derrière elle. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer avec tes poupées ? »

Depuis quelques temps, Hermione n'allait plus au travail et Rose était contente de pouvoir rester un peu à la maison avec elle, même si elle aurait voulu que son papa reste aussi. Bien entendu, elle aimait beaucoup aller au Terrier où elle retrouvait notamment ses cousins James et Albus. Et parfois Louis aussi. Elle aimait surtout jouer avec Albus parce que James finissait toujours par faire des bêtises et se retrouver puni et Louis n'était jamais enthousiaste pour quoi que ce soit. Pas même pour le fameux gâteau au chocolat de Mamy Molly.

Au début, Rose n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa mère n'allait pas travailler et elle ne s'était pas beaucoup posée de questions non plus. A deux ans, on se fichait pas mal de ce genre de détail. Mais un jour, ses parents lui avaient expliqué.

« Tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. »

Elle avait froncé les sourcils.

« Quand ?

_ Bientôt ma chérie, avait répondu sa mère. Mais tu sais, un bébé c'est long à fabriquer.

_ Je peux peut-être vous aider. »

Ils avaient ri et elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi.

« Tu es contente d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? »

Rose décolla le nez de la vitre et se tourna vers sa mère. Son ventre était tout rond maintenant et ça voulait dire que le bébé grandissait.

« Est-ce qu'on pourra jouer dans le jardin ?

_ Quand il fera beau oui et quand il sera plus grand.

_ Et il ne peut pas devenir plus grand tout de suite ? »

Sa mère sourit et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Un peu de patience ma chérie. Les choses n'arrivent pas toujours tout de suite. »

Elle fit la moue, prenant son air le plus boudeur possible. Elle avait déjà attendu assez longtemps à son goût.

« Allez, va jouer avec tes poupées, il va pleuvoir toute la journée, tu vas attraper froid à rester collée comme ça à la fenêtre. »

Rose obéissait généralement à ses parents même si des fois elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait faire telle ou telle chose comme ne pas dire à tante Luna qu'elle était bizarre (James ayant déjà reçu plusieurs fessées à ce sujet) ou ne pas dire à oncle Percy que papa l'appelait Tonton Ringard.

Le bébé arriva quelques temps plus tard. Trop jeune pour réellement compter, Rose avait eu la sensation que ça avait duré des mois et des années alors que seules quelques semaines s'étaient en réalité écoulées.

La fillette était dans le salon en train de coiffer Héra, sa poupée Witches préférée. Celle-ci avait la particularité de changer de couleur de cheveux quand on la peignait et Rose ne se lassait pas de regarder les mèches passer du rouge au vert puis au bleu, au violet, au blanc et ainsi de suite dans toute une gamme de couleurs qui l'enchantait.

Hermione était assise dans le canapé, penchée sur la table basse, très occupée à remplir des tas de parchemins. Elle passait tous les jours beaucoup de temps à ça et Rose se demandait à quoi ça pouvait bien servir. Et puis tout à coup, elle se redressa subitement, lâcha sa plume qui alla former des étoiles d'encre sur la table et plaqua ses deux mains contre son ventre. Son visage se tordit dans un masque de douleur. Surpris, Rose poussa un cri, lâcha elle aussi peigne et poupée et fila se cacher derrière un fauteuil.

« Ce n'est rien , souffla Hermione en tentant de maîtriser au mieux les tremblements de sa voix. Mais il va falloir que tu me donnes un coup de main. »

La fillette déglutit tout en continuant de serrer très fort entre ses petites mains le coussin du fauteuil derrière lequel elle cherchait toujours à se dissimuler.

« C'est le bébé qui arrive. »

Les yeux de la petite fille s'agrandirent alors et elle jaillit de derrière le fauteuil en une masse de cheveux roux ébouriffés.

« Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic ! »

Malgré la douleur qui lui transperçait les flancs, Hermione ne put empêcher un petit sourire amusé de flotter sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci disparut cependant rapidement, balayé par une nouvelle contraction qui lui mouilla les tempes de sueur.

« Va ouvrir le placard de papa ! »

Le placard de papa, c'était un endroit où Rose n'avait jamais le droit d'aller parce qu'il y avait toujours des papiers important dedans et qu'elle avait déjà été punie une fois parce que Albus et elle y avaient pioché du parchemin pour dessiner. Elle n'avait pas compris ce que ça signifiait mais apparemment, elle avait dessiné sa maison avec des petits cœurs sur ce que ses parents appelaient « un pot ».

Elle lui jeta un regard emplis d'incompréhension. Quand même, est-ce qu'elle allait réellement pouvoir ouvrir le placard de papa sans se faire disputer ? Mais Hermione insista en criant presque. La douleur était devenue insupportable. Timidement, elle approcha et ouvrit. Il y avait là bien des trésors qui agrandirent ses yeux de petit enfant : des parchemins en pagaille, des plumes, une vieille baguette cassée en deux dont le crin de licorne passait au bout, ce qui avait l'air d'être une boîte venue directement de la boutique de farces et attrapes d'oncle George et une petite bourse en velours noir d'où s'était échappé un peu de poudre dorée.

« Il y a un parchemin bleu roulé juste devant toi. »

En effet, Rose le voyait.

« Tu ne prends que celui-là ! »

Elle fut déçue de ne pas avoir la possibilité de prendre la petite bourse dont la poudre aurait très bien suivi avec la robe de sa poupée. Mais au ton qu'avait employé sa mère, elle avait compris qu'il valait mieux obéir et même sans discuter. Bien malgré elle, elle prit le parchemin et, sans refermer le placard, alla l'apporter à sa mère. Celle-ci le saisit et malgré la douleur qui la clouait presque sur place, alla l'attacher à la patte du hibou familial et l'envoyer auprès de Ron. Après quoi, elle retourna s'asseoir.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent mais elles ne furent heureusement pas nombreuses. Ron finit par arriver en transplanant directement au milieu du salon. Il avait l'air paniqué et lorsque Rose voulut lui sauter dans les bras et lui annoncer en hurlant que le bébé arrivait (même si elle trouvait qu'il était drôlement long à faire la route), il la repoussa un peu brutalement.

« C'est pas le moment ma puce. »

Les minutes qui suivirent furent ponctuées de bousculades et de mouvements désordonnés. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Rose se retrouva avec son manteau sur le dos mais il était un peu mal mis et elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Sa mère se préparait elle aussi et un nouveau hibou fut envoyé. Et puis Ginny arriva, tenant par la main James qui faisait tout un tas de grimaces. Rose lui répondit en lui tirant la langue puis sa tante l'emmena.

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Terrier où les enfants s'égaillèrent. Ils y retrouvèrent Albus que grand-mère Molly avait gardé en attendant leur arrivée.

« Alors Rosie, dit-elle en lui pinçant la joue, tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur aujourd'hui. »

La fillette acquiesça.

« Mais il est long à arriver. »

Molly rit.

Rose joua avec ses cousins presque toute l'après-midi. Au moment du goûter, un hibou arriva. Ce fut Ginny qui lit le message.

« C'est un petit garçon et il s'appelle Hugo. »

La petite fille fit la moue.

« J'aurais préféré une petite sœur moi. Pour jouer à la poupée. Pas besoin d'un petit frère, j'ai déjà Albus. »

* * *

_Chanson de MS Dynamite_


	3. Could it be magic ?

**CHAPITRE 3 : Could it be magic ?**

**Could it be magic ?**  
_Cela pourrait-il être magique ?_  
**Come, come on, come on, come into my arms**  
_Viens, viens, viens, viens dans mes bras_  
**Oh, let me know the wonder of all of you, all of you**  
_Oh, fais-moi découvrir toutes les merveilles qui sont en toi, en toi_

Avoir un petit frère n'était finalement pas aussi drôle que Rose l'avait cru. Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne à marcher et à parler, Hugo n'était pas très intéressant. Il y avait même des moments où il ne sentait carrément pas bon. Le reste du temps, soit il pleurait soit il dormait. Ses parents par contre semblaient complètement gagas devant lui. Au début, Rose s'était sentie un peu jalouse et puis, peu à peu, ça s'était passé. Elle était une grande elle, elle n'était plus un bébé.

Rapidement, elle alla à l'école maternelle moldue. Elle ne trouva pas juste de devoir quitter la maison alors que Hugo, lui, restait. Mais elle aimait ce que la maîtresse leur faisait faire.

Rose avait presque cinq ans quand elle fit son premier sortilège. C'était un matin de décembre, il faisait très froid dehors. A cause de la neige, elle n'avait pas pu aller à l'école et elle avait décidé de s'installer dans le salon avec ses poupées. Hugo, qui devait avoir deux ans était absorbé par la télé moldue. La fillette, elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé. Et ce jour-là, elle s'ennuyait un peu. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les après-midi où c'était sa tante Audrey qui la gardait. En tant que moldue, elle ne faisait jamais rien de magique et avait l'air de ne jamais savoir comment s'occuper d'eux. Pourtant elle avait déjà d'autres enfants, notamment Lucy qui était de l'âge de James et Molly qui était plus grande.

Elle posa ses poupées devant elle et soupira. Ses cousines n'étaient pas de bonnes camarades de jeu. Elles passaient tout leur temps à se disputer. Pour les calmer, Tante Audrey les avaient toutes les deux punies dans leur chambre.

Hugo tapa dans ses mains depuis le canapé où il était affalé. A la télé, une espèce de grosse marionnette violette se trémoussait dans tous les sens.

« C'est nul ! soupira-t-elle.

_ Naaaan ! C'est bien !

_ Non Hugo c'est complètement nul ! »

Elle se leva pour prendre la télécommande des mains de son petit frère qui, à force de l'utiliser comme une tétine, l'avait complètement inondée de salive.

« Beeerk t'es vraiment dégueulasse ! »

Le petit garçon tenta de la lui reprendre des mains mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. La fillette avait déjà changé de chaîne en appuyant sur n'importe quelle touche. Un homme portant une cravate apparut.

« En Irlande, un attentat à la bombe a fait trois victimes… »

Soufflant à nouveau, Rose changea encore.

« My heaaaaart, wiiiill go ooooon…

_ Maman, maman le sheriff est arrivé, il dit qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Billy…

_ Grâce aux desserts lactés de Fructos, mangez en quelques cuillerées cinq légumes dans…

_ Oh oui, oh oui, oh oui, ouiiiiiiii… »

Tante Audrey venait de faire irruption et avait soudainement arraché la télécommande des mains de Rose, pile au moment où, à l'écran, un homme et une femme avait une bien étrange façon de ses faire des chatouilles. Les deux enfants la regardèrent, figés, avec le regard implorant de ceux qui ont été pris en faute, qui le savent, et qui tentent le tout pour le tout en se faisant passer pour malheureux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Vous allez tout casser ! »

Ils baissèrent la tête, presque dans un ensemble parfait.

« Je vous confisque la télé, plus question de la regarder, vous n'avez qu'à vous occuper autrement. Et gare à vous si je l'entends allumée, ça va chauffer pour vos fesses. »

Rose ne sut jamais réellement pourquoi elle s'emporta tellement à cet instant. Elle n'aimait pas être contrariée, c'était un fait, mais elle n'aimait pas particulièrement la télévision non plus. Dans un certain sens, que sa tante l'en prive ne la gênait pas spécialement. Et pourtant, elle sentit la colère monter, former une boule dans son estomac et se coincer quelque part dans sa poitrine. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle s'ennuyait ou parce que Molly et Lucy, qui les avaient entendus se faire disputer, venaient de braver l'interdit et étaient descendues discrètement dans les escaliers pour voir ce qui se passait et que l'aînée des deux portait sur le visage comme un masque de satisfaction. En tout cas, les larmes jaillirent toutes seules de ses yeux et elle se mit à crier.

« Je veux la télé ! »

Et au même moment, dans un flash de lumière, l'écran se ralluma sur la marionnette violette qui chantait maintenant une chanson en faisant tourner un bâton coloré entre ses mains. Depuis le canapé, Hugo applaudit en riant. Audrey se retourna subitement vers l'écran, les sourcils froncés. Dans les escaliers, Lucy et Molly, enfin d'accord sur un point, étaient en train de chuchoter comme deux conspiratrices.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as fait de la magie ? »

Rose ne savait pas quoi répondre. Les larmes qui avaient coulé plus tôt sur ses joues avaient finies par se tarir mais elles menaçaient de poindre à nouveau, surtout si sa tante qui en était à regarder sa télécommande d'un air un peu perplexe, se remettait à crier.

« Plus de télé. »

Elle éteignit l'écran. Le soir, lorsque Ron vint chercher ses enfants, Audrey lui fit part de l'incident de la télévision.

« On dirait bien oui. »

Il souleva sa fille dans ses bras.

« Hé ! On dirait que ma petite princesse est déjà une sorcière en herbe. »

* * *

_Chanson de Barry Manilow_


	4. Your letter

**CHAPITRE 4 : Your letter**

**I saw a letter lying on the floor**  
_J'ai vu une lettre posée sur le sol_  
**I couldn't help but look inside**  
_Je n'ai pu m'en empécher et j'ai regardé à l'intérieur_  
**Thought it was something that you must left**  
_J'ai pensé que c'était quelque chose que tu avais dû laisser_  
**Left there for me to find**  
_Laisser pour que je la trouve_  
**All your words were on that page**  
_Tous tes mots étaient sur cette page_  
**All my dreams came true that day**  
_Tous mes rêves se sont réalisés le jour où_  
**I found**  
_J'ai trouvé_

**Your letter**

_Ta lettre_

« Rose ! Il y a un hibou pour toi ! »

Depuis ce matin, ça n'arrêtait pas. Evidemment, aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire. Son oncle Harry et sa tante Ginny lui avaient déjà envoyé une superbe carte avec des pingouins multicolores qui dansaient. Etant donné qu'il était son parrain, Harry avait tenu à être le premier à lui souhaiter son anniversaire et il n'était encore que six heures du matin lorsque le hibou était venu frapper à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas non plus n'importe lequel de ses anniversaires. Alors qu'un soleil de plomb martelait déjà l'Angleterre et ce malgré l'heure encore matinale, Rose fêtait aujourd'hui ses onze ans.

Elle descendit à toute allure les escaliers et courut dans la cuisine où sa mère, qui se préparait à aller au travail, se tenait en compagnie d'un grand hibou brun que la fillette n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle tendit la main pour lui toucher les plumes. L'animal, pas farouche, tendit le cou et se frotta doucement contre sa paume.

« Il est beau, dit-il. A qui il est ? »

Hermione eut un petit sourire. Evidemment, elle avait immédiatement compris d'où il venait.

« Eh bien regarde, il a une lettre attachée à la patte. »

La fillette fronça les sourcils.

« Mais… Si tu n'as pas pris l'enveloppe, comment est-ce que tu peux savoir que la lettre est pour moi ?

_ Je le sais c'est tout. »

Sa mère avait pris un ton énigmatique agrémenté d'un petit sourire qui en disait long et pourtant, Rose ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Au lieu de taper du pied, tu ferais mieux de lire. »

Ce qui était on ne peut plus vrai. Elle détacha l'enveloppe de la patte du hibou qui, après avoir picoré un petit morceau de toast sur la table, déploya ses ailes et s'envola par là où il était venu, à savoir la fenêtre de la cuisine qu'Hermione avait laissée grande ouverte pour laisser à l'air tout le loisir de circuler dans la maison. L'enveloppe portait effectivement son nom et son adresse. Elle l'ouvrit avec des mains tremblantes. L'écriture élégante et l'encre violette ne lui semblaient pas familières.

« Chère Mademoiselle Rose Hermione Weasley… »

Son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Personne ne l'appelait jamais ainsi. La lettre devait donc être un courrier officiel. Elle dut la lire deux fois pour bien comprendre toute l'implication.

« Oh maman ! cria-t-elle tout à coup. C'est ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard ! »

Hermione acquiesça tout en regardant sa fille avec fierté.

« Eh oui, je m'en étais doutée, j'ai reconnu le style de hiboux de l'école. La rentrée est pour le premier septembre, tu n'auras pas trop à attendre. »

Rose n'en pouvait plus de bonheur. Incapable de se retenir, elle poussa un cri de joie et sauta au cou de sa mère qu'elle embrassa bruyamment sur la joue. Alerté par le cri, Hugo descendit à son tour, les cheveux en bataille. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait pas école ce jour-là, il avait décidé de dormir un peu plus longtemps. La preuve en était, il portait encore son pyjama.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi t'as crié Rose ? »

Elle agita sa lettre sous son nez.

« Je vais aller à Poudlard à la rentrée ! »

Elle poussa un autre cri et se précipita en dehors de la pièce. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle écrive à Albus pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Son cousin préféré était également son meilleur ami et elle ne pouvait pas attendre de le voir à l'école moldue le lendemain. Qui plus est, il était de la même année qu'elle mais étant né un mois plus tard, il n'avait certainement pas encore reçu sa propre lettre. Au moment où elle s'engouffra dans les escaliers, elle entendit derrière elle la voix pleurnicharde de son petit frère :

« C'est pas juste maman, moi aussi je veux aller à Poudlard. »

* * *

_Chanson de 112_


	5. The Trip

**CHAPITRE 5 : The Trip**

**This is The Trip,**  
_C'est Le Voyage,_  
**The game that we play,**  
_Le jeu que nous jouons,_  
**Looking for meanings,**  
_Cherchant des sens,_  
**Drifting away.**  
_Dérivant au loin._

Ça y était. Elle avait sa baguette soigneusement emballée dans son étui (trente et un centimètres, bois d'orme, contenant du poil de licorne), elle avait ses robes, bien pliées et bien rangées dans sa malle, elle avait ses livres, ses fioles pour les potions, son chaudron, elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait, sans oublier Walnut, son petit chaton marron que ses parents lui avaient payé pour son anniversaire.

Son père l'avait aidée à monter sa malle dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express. Un peu plus loin, Albus était en train de discuter à voix basse avec Harry, malgré le brouhaha qui régnait dans toute la gare. Son cousin avait l'air anxieux. Etrangement, depuis qu'il avait lui-même reçu sa lettre de confirmation de l'école, il semblait inquiet. Aujourd'hui, apparemment, il mettait les choses au clair avec son père. Est-ce qu'il avait fait une bêtise qui le faisait se sentir coupable et l'empêchait de partir le cœur léger ? C'était généralement un enfant sage, contrairement à son grand frère, mais quelque part, Rose n'aurait pas été étonné qu'il ait fait quelque chose de grave sans s'en rendre compte et qu'il ait maintenant peur des conséquences. Peut-être même avait-il cherché à dissimuler ce qu'il avait fait. La pauvre fillette, elle, se sentait dévorée de curiosité.

« Viens par ici ma princesse.

_ Papa, je suis un grande maintenant. Je vais à Poudlard. »

Mais Ron ne l'écouta pas. Il la serra contre elle si fort qu'elle crut un instant qu'il allait l'étouffer.

« Papa ! »

Elle s'extirpa de son mieux de son étreinte. Partout autour d'elle, des enfants et des adolescents agissaient de la même manière mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle n'en ressente pas de la gêne. Elle était grande, elle n'avait plus besoin d'être traitée comme une enfant maintenant.

Et puis, il y avait autre chose. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle allait se retrouver séparée aussi longtemps de sa famille et même quitter son insupportable petit frère participait à former une boule d'angoisse dans son estomac. Et déjà, elle sentait les larmes lui piquer les bords des yeux. Elle avait attendu avec impatience le moment où, enfin, elle s'en irait pour apprendre la magie et maintenant qu'elle y était, elle sentait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour faire demi-tour, descendre sa malle du train et rester sur le quai avec ses parents.

Un coup de sifflet retentit dans son dos, la faisant violemment sursauter. Au même moment, la locomotive poussa un soupir, laissant échapper de sa cheminée un gros nuage de vapeur. Plus loin, Harry serrait Albus dans ses bras dans une dernière étreinte d'au-revoir. Plus loin encore, une Victoire échevelée s'engouffrait à toute allure dans son wagon tandis que Teddy, les cheveux aussi rouge que la locomotive de l'Express, agitait faiblement la main.

Rose embrassa ses parents et même son frère qui s'essuya la joue en râlant.

« Pouark ! Les filles sont dég ! »

Elle bondit dans son wagon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Albus venait la rejoindre. Les portes se fermèrent dans un claquement puis le train fut secoué d'un long frisson. Dans un grincement, puis une secousse, il se mit en route. Les deux enfants agitèrent la main en un dernier au-revoir. Sur le quai, Hermione avait l'air d'essuyer des larmes dans un mouchoir.

Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la gare, ils rejoignirent leur wagon où Louis les attendait. Cette année, il entrait en deuxième année. Il avait déjà enfilé son uniforme jaune et noir des Poufsouffle.

« Cette année, dit-il alors que son cousin et sa cousine s'installaient sur leur siège, je vais postuler pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Je me suis entraîné pour le poste d'attrapeur tout l'été avec papa. »

Rose acquiesça mais, du coin de l'œil, elle constata que l'humeur d'Albus ne semblait toujours pas au beau fixe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as une bonne fois pour toute ? »

Il fit la moue.

« J'ai peur. »

Louis laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire.

« Peur ? Mais de quoi ? C'est James qui a essayé de te faire peur ? «

Albus haussa les épaules, un peu vexé.

« Non, j'ai peur d'aller à Serpentard. »

Le silence tomba dans le compartiment. Louis ne semblait plus du tout avoir envie de rire. Leur cousine Lucy, qui entrait cette année en quatrième année, avait été envoyée à Serpentard. A leur connaissance, elle était la seule de la famille et si elle semblait très épanouie dans sa maison, elle n'en restait pas moins la cible de bien des petites blagues. L'une d'elle notamment émanait de l'oncle George qui disait que, évidemment, Percy était bien trop perfide pour qu'au moins une de ses filles n'aille pas à Serpentard.

« Et ce serait grave ? demanda Rose.

_ Tu ne comprends pas ! s'exclama Albus. Je suis un Potter, je dois aller à Gryffondor.

_ Ce n'est pas une obligation, tu sais. Louis est un Weasley et il est à Poufsouffle lui.

_ Fred aussi, souligna ce dernier. Et on n'en est pas mort que je sache. »

Albus s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège et jeta son regard au-travers de la fenêtre. Dehors, sous le magnifique soleil d'été, la lande défilait.

« Je me tuerais pour aller à Poufsouffle.

_ Mais c'est quoi le problème ? insista Rose.

_ Le problème c'est que je ressemble à mon père ! Et je ne veux pas qu'il cesse de m'aimer parce que je ne suis pas comme lui. »

Rose avait mal au cœur pour lui. Elle soupira et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« C'était de ça que vous parliez tout à l'heure ?

_ Sur le quai ? Oui.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

_ Que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui mais… »

Elle ne le laissa pas finir.

« Alors tu dois le croire Al. Je ne pense pas qu'il te mentirait. »

* * *

_Chanson de Sash_


	6. Choose

_Petit message pour Pol, merci de m'avoir fait part de ce que tu penses sincèrement. Les chapitres sont courts oui mais parce qu'à l'origine la fic était un OS et que je me suis rendu compte que là c'était par contre beaucoup trop long. Quant au fait que tu trouves la fic peu intéressante je crois que ça signifie simplement que tu n'aimes pas et je te conseille donc d'arrêter la lecture avant de me dire que j'ai écrit quelque chose d'atrocement nul et de devenir vexant. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui trouvent cette fic au contraire très intéressante, chacun ses goûts, je respecte parfaitement les tiens et je te remercie même de m'en faire part, sincèrement qui plus est._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : Choose**

**Choose, you wanna make me choose**  
_Choisir, tu veux me faire choisir_  
**You got to show me something now**  
_Tu dois faire tes preuves maintenant_  
**Why should I be with you ? !**  
_Pourquoi devrais-je être avec toi ? !_  
**You wanna make me choose**  
_Tu veux me faire choisir_

La traversée du lac avait été un moment plus que magique qui avait donné les larmes aux yeux de Rose. Les lumières, les reflets de la nuit sur la surface huileuse de l'eau, c'était tout simplement magnifique. La légende racontait qu'un calamar géant y vivait et qu'un jour, un petit garçon était tombé à l'eau et qu'il l'avait sauvé. Sa mère la lui avait raconté des dizaines de fois mais Rose ne se souvenait plus du nom du garçon. Ça commençait par un D. Etait-ce Damien ou David ? Peu importait, seul comptait le fond de l'histoire finalement.

La nuit était chaude et elle commençait à suer sous sa robe d'école. Elle n'avait pas su laquelle choisir et, apparemment, elle avait pioché dans les uniformes en laine de l'hiver. A voir le garçon aux cheveux blonds et au visage en pointe à côté d'elle qui suait horriblement, elle se dit qu'elle n'était probablement pas la seule à s'être trompée.

Ils restèrent dans le hall durant ce qui leur sembla une éternité.

« Si ça se trouve, souffla une jeune fille aux cheveux au carré, ils sont tous en train de manger sans nous et on nous a oublié là. »

Sa déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe et les murmures se mirent à enfler. Nombreux étaient ceux qui semblaient d'accord sur le fait que tout le monde était en train de manger paisiblement pendant qu'eux restaient là, terrifiés et affamés. Lorsque tout à coup, une petite porte s'ouvrit et une grande dame aux cheveux courts et aux allures strictes entra.

« Ce n'est pas un peu fini votre boucan ? On n'entend que vous ici. »

Elle n'avait pas réellement haussé le ton mais le silence se fit immédiatement. Les enfants baissèrent les yeux, impressionnés par la prestance de celle qui était très probablement la directrice adjointe.

« Bon c'est mieux comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe que vous protestiez ainsi ? »

Personne n'osa répondre. Elle soupira et interrogea le blond.

« Vous êtes monsieur Malfoy n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon acquiesça en donnant l'impression que si elle lui adressait encore le moindre mot, il allait s'évanouir.

« Expliquez-vous donc. »

Il déglutit, se passa une main sur le front. Rose ne l'avait jamais vu mais elle avait déjà entendu son nom. C'était, si elle se souvenait bien, quelqu'un que son père n'aimait pas du tout. Sa mère, elle, était toujours très évasive sur le sujet. Dans le doute, comme bien souvent dans ce cas, elle se rangea de l'avis de son père et décida que ce garçon était sans intérêt sauf pour s'en moquer.

« On… on attend depuis longtemps, balbutia-t-il alors que beaucoup d'autres acquiesçaient, trop heureux de ne pas être la victime à sa place. On se disait que… que vous… que vous nous aviez oublié. »

A peine eut-il prononcé le dernier mot qu'il avala précipitamment sa salive, s'étranglant brièvement avec. Il se mit à tousser et à rougir si fortement que Rose se demanda s'il n'allait pas éclater.

« Evidemment qu'on ne vous a pas oubliés ! Mais quelle bande de gnomes, je n'en reviens pas ! »

Le silence des futurs élèves était tellement lourd qu'il en devenait presque palpable. C'était à celui qui se ferait le plus petit, à commencer par le blond qui portait le nom de Malfoy. Ça tombait bien, il n'était pas très grand pour son âge.

« Bon, reprenons à zéro. Je suis le professeur Starlight et je suis la directrice adjointe de cette école. Et accessoirement, je suis aussi directrice de la maison Poufsouffle et professeur d'astronomie. Autant dire que cette année on va donc se voir souvent. Bien. Nous allons maintenant entrer dans la Grande Salle si vous avez fini vos réclamations. »

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes de silence et, constatant que personne ne se risquait à revendiquer à nouveau, elle reprit.

« J'attends de vous évidemment une tenue exemplaire et un maintien qui fera honneur à vos familles. Vous vous mettrez en rang devant l'estrade et quand je citerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez pour que je puisse poser le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Maintenant, en silence, vous allez me suivre. »

Ils obéirent, craignant de mettre à nouveau en colère un professeur qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore eu en cours. Illuminée par le plafond magique, les nombreuses cheminées dans lesquelles brûlaient de gigantesques feux et les torches qui parsemaient les murs, la Grande Salle était très impressionnante. Rose s'y sentit toute petite. Machinalement, elle chercha la présence d'Albus. Ce fut à peine si elle ne le prit pas par la main. Mais lui, encore plus stressé qu'elle, se rongeait déjà les ongles. Tout bas il murmurait :

« Gryffondor, Gryffondor, pas Serpentard, Gryffondor. »

Les premiers noms furent cités. Un à un, les élèves terrifiés s'avançaient jusqu'au tabouret déposé sur l'estrade pour l'occasion et s'y asseyaient. Le professeur Starlight déposait alors le Choixpeau sur leur tête et celui-ci donnait à voix haute le résultat de sa petite enquête personnelle.

« Holmes, Elisabeth. »

La fillette aux cheveux coupés en carré s'avança au-devant des autres. Contrairement à la plupart de ceux qui étaient déjà passés, ou même de ceux qui attendaient encore leur tour, elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement stressée. Elle avait même un petit sourire. Rose se dit qu'elle devrait en prendre de la graine. Sa mère disait toujours que rien ne valait jamais une bonne assurance. Ce à quoi son père avait répondu une fois « et Groupasorciers n'est pas une bonne assurance ? » A ce jour, la jeune fille cherchait encore le sens de cette remarque qui avait tant fait rire sa mère.

« Gryffondor ! » cria le Choixpeau.

La dénommée Holmes se laissa glisser au bas du tabouret et, toujours avec son petit sourire sur le visage, se hâta d'aller rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades. Le professeur Starlight ne s'arrêta pas là et au bout d'un moment cita :

« Malfoy, Scorpius. »

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds et au visage pointu qui avait été interrogé quelques temps plus tôt se dirigea alors à son tour vers l'estrade. Même de là où elle se trouvait, Rose put constater que son assurance était fausse. Ce garçon crevait d'angoisse. Le Choixpeau tomba sur ses yeux, cachant aux autres élèves la moitié de son visage, comme s'il cherchait à l'avaler. Le temps dura et puis tout à coup :

« Gryffondor ! »

Le garçon, déjà pâle, devint littéralement livide. La directrice fit un pas en avant, craignant certainement qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Mais il finit par se redresser, retirer le Choixpeau de sur sa tête, comme s'il cherchait à se débarrasser de quelque chose de peu ragoûtant. Et, très digne malgré les larmes qui lui faisaient briller les yeux, il se leva pour aller rejoindre sa nouvelle table. Dans la Grande Salle, le silence était de plomb jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune Serpentard qui avait été réparti quelques minutes plus tôt à peine seulement se mette à siffler entre ses index. La directrice adjointe lui retourna un regard assassin et il se tassa sur son banc, le rouge aux joues. Mais auprès de lui, les murmures allaient bon train.

Le temps que vienne le tour d'Albus, un garçon fut envoyé à Serdaigle et une fille à Poufsouffle. Lorsque ce fut son tour, le garçon alla se hisser sur le tabouret. Il semblait aussi vert que les cravates des Serpentard. Mais le Choixpeau ne resta pas longtemps à réfléchir cette fois et Albus poussa un cri de joie lorsqu'il fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Un peu plus loin, Rose avait croisé les doigts pour lui. Personnellement, elle ne voyait pas de grosse différence entre les maisons mais elle savait que son cousin avait eu très à cœur d'aller dans la maison de ses parents.

« Weasley, Rose. »

Elle sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. Elle qui était convaincu quelques secondes plus tôt encore que tout ça était sans importance, elle se sentait maintenant très stressée. Elle grimpa les marches de l'estrade avec la sensation qu'un énorme bourdon vrombissait entre ses deux oreilles. Elle avait la gorge soudainement très sèche. Elle n'allait quand même pas avoir une crise de panique, là, le premier jour de sa première année.

Elle s'installa en tremblant sur le tabouret, saisit le bord et ferma les yeux. Le Choixpeau lui tomba sur le visage, répandant autour de lui une odeur d'antimite qui menaça de la faire éternuer. Elle repensa aux histoires que racontait son oncle Harry au sujet du Choixpeau avec lequel il avait eu l'occasion de mener plusieurs discussions. Est-ce qu'il parlerait pour elle aussi ou est-ce qu'il n'allait rester que ce vieil accessoire qui sentait la naphtaline à plein nez ?

« Gryffondor ! »

Elle n'avait même eu le temps de réaliser que la répartition était en train de se faire. Elle n'avait rien vu, rien senti.

* * *

_Chanson de David Guetta_


	7. You are not alone

**CHAPITRE 7 : You are not alone**

**Another day has gone**  
_Un autre jour se termine_  
**I'm still all alone**  
_Je suis encore tout seul_  
**How could this be**  
_Comment cela se fait-il_  
**You're not here with me**  
_Que tu ne sois pas ici avec moi_

Il y avait quatre autres filles dans le dortoir de Rose, à commencer par Elisabeth qui en plus de devenir sa voisine de lit, devint rapidement sa meilleure amie. La plupart du temps, elles allaient rejoindre Albus dans la salle commune pour faire leurs devoirs avec lui ou simplement passer le temps. Il ne fréquentait pas beaucoup les garçons de son dortoir, surtout Kevin Finnigan qui n'en finissait pas de lui porter sur les nerfs.

« Il est diablement bête, dit-il un jour. Bête, bête, bête. Je ne sais même pas comment il fait pour réussir à tenir sa baguette à l'endroit tellement il est bête. »

Rose leva les yeux de son devoir de potions et soupira.

« Oui, Al. On avait compris que tu le trouves bête.

_ Il n'y a pas un autre garçon du dortoir avec qui tu t'entends ? »

Le garçon fit la moue.

« Dis tout de suite, Lizzie, que ça t'embête de traîner tout le temps avec un garçon.

_ Mais pas du tout ! Je disais juste pour savoir c'est tout. »

Albus lui tira la langue en souriant et la fillette, qui pensait avoir commis un impair, se détendit, rassurée.

« En fait, continua le jeune garçon en reprenant son sérieux, il y a bien quelqu'un qui me fait un peu mal au cœur.

_ Ah oui ? demanda Rose.

_ Malfoy. Il est tout le temps tout seul et les Serpentard, et surtout cet idiot de Rémy Goyle n'arrêtent pas de se moquer de lui.

_ Oui on ne peut pas faire autrement que de le remarquer.

_ Le premier trimestre est terminé et il n'a toujours pas d'ami. Dans une école comme Poudlard, je trouve ça drôlement triste. »

Les deux filles acquiescèrent, entièrement d'accord avec lui. Poussé par leurs encouragements, Albus alla trouver Scorpius dans les jours qui suivirent. Et un matin, alors que Rose et Elisabeth attendaient dans un couloir le début du premier cours de la journée, tous deux arrivèrent ensemble. Scorpius avait cependant l'air un peu gêné. Avant que quiconque ne prononce le moindre mot susceptible de le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, Rose s'exclama :

« La porte est ouverte, on devrait se dépêcher de se trouver une bonne place. »

La tension entre les enfants s'atténua rapidement et Scorpius et Al devinrent rapidement d'excellents amis. Rose dut s'avouer qu'elle jalousait un peu le jeune Malfoy d'avoir autant l'attention de son cousin mais après tout, elle-même avec Elisabeth. Et puis elle devait s'avouer que malgré ses airs un peu aristocratiques qui faisaient un brin vieille famille de sang-pur, il était drôle et plutôt doué. Il semblait avoir de grandes facilités en potions et ne rechignait jamais à leur donner un coup de main ou à leur expliquer telle ou telle partie du cours qui restait obscure.

* * *

_Chanson de Michael Jackson_


	8. Mother and father

**CHAPITRE 8 : Mother and father**

**There was a time I was happy in my life**  
_Il fut un temps où j'étais heureuse dans ma vie_  
**There was a time I believed I'd live forever**  
_Il fut un temps où je croyais que je vivrais éternellement_  
**There was a time I prayed to Jesus Christ**  
_Il fut un temps où je priais Jésus Christ_  
**There was a time I had a mother**  
_Il fut un temps où j'avais une mère_  
**It was nice**  
_C'était bien_

« Tu es amie avec Scorpius Malfoy ? »

La première année venait de se terminer et c'était sous un soleil de plomb que Rose avait retrouvé ses parents sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Alors que Ron s'était chargé de la lourde malle, Hermione avait questionné sa fille sur ses impressions au sujet de cette première année. Et celle-ci venait de dire qu'elle avait de chouettes amis. La malle enfin casée dans le coffre de la voiture, Ron s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil assassin de la part de sa femme.

« Oui, au début, on n'était pas bien sûr qu'il accepte réellement d'être ami avec nous mais en fait il est hyper gentil.

_ Quand tu dis « nous », précisa son père, tu veux parler de Albus et toi ?

_ Ben oui.

_ Et tu es amie avec un Malfoy donc. »

Elle acquiesça, tout en montant en voiture. Elle bouscula au passage Hugo qui essayait de prendre toute la place.

« Non mais, Rose, c'est un Malfoy.

_ Et alors ?

_ Ben c'est le fils de Draco je suppose. »

Elle haussa les épaules, boucla sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Je ne sais pas. On ne parle pas beaucoup de nos parents.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ben on parle surtout des cours et de Quiddtich. Il veut postuler pour l'équipe l'année prochaine.

_ Mais tu fricotes avec les Serpentard quand même. »

Il y eut un moment de silence le temps qu'Hermione fasse démarrer la voiture et ne la lance dans la circulation. Ron s'était en partie tourné sur son siège et Rose n'était pas sûre du tout de savoir s'il plaisantait ou si au contraire il était sérieux.

« Scorpius n'a pas été envoyé à Serpentard. »

A nouveau, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis Ron éclata de rire.

« Tu te moques de moi ?

_ Non papa, même qu'il en est plutôt malheureux.

_ Ah ben je veux bien croire. Tu entends ça Hermione ?

_ Oui j'ai entendu.

_ Draco doit en être vert. Enfin, si je puis dire…

_ Il n'est pas non plus idiot de renier son propre fils pour une simple décision du Choixpeau, Ron.

_ Mais… il est à … il est à Gryffondor, Rose ?

_ Oui papa. Il est dans le même dortoir qu'Al.

_ Gryffondor… Ce pauvre vieux Draco… »

Ron s'appuya au dossier de son siège avec un air soudainement rêveur.

« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir sa tête en ce moment.

_ Et moi papa ? intervint Hugo. J'irai à Gryffondor aussi ?

_ Evidemment champion, toi t'es un Weasley. »

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

« Ce que tu peux être buté. Tu iras dans la maison qui te convient le mieux Hugo, et ton nom ou l'avis de ton père ne changeront rien à cette décision.

_ Mais vous allez faire la tête aussi si jamais je ne vais pas là où vous préférez ?

_ Bien sûr que non. »

Elle se tourna vers son mari et, tout bas, lui souffla :

« Si tu ajoutes le moindre mot à ce sujet je te promets que je te tue ! »

* * *

_Chanson de Madonna_


	9. I will always love you

**CHAPITRE 9 : I will always love you**

**If I should stay**  
_Si je devais rester_  
**I would only be in your way**  
_Je te gênerais_  
**So I'll go, but I know**  
_Alors je pars, mais je sais_  
**I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way**  
_Que je penserai à toi à chacun de mes pas_

**And I will always love you**

_Et que je t'aimerai toujours_  
**I will always love you**  
_Je t'aimerai toujours_

« Je suis pris ! »

Scorpius était couvert de boue de la tête aux pieds. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir plongé tête la première dans une gigantesque flaque. Ou de s'être roulé dedans. Il tenait dans une main le vieux Nimbus 2001 un peu cahotant que son père lui avait légué pour sa deuxième année. Le balai était au moins aussi sale que lui.

« Bravo ! s'écria Rose en sautant au bas du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était installée pour lire un roman de son auteur préféré. Tu as été choisi pour le poste de gardien ? »

Scorpius acquiesça vivement, envoyant de la boue voleter un peu partout autour de lui, ce qui fit protester une fille de troisième année qui écrivait sur un parchemin rose un texte qu'elle agrémentait de petits cœurs. Visiblement, il s'agissait d'une lettre d'amour. D'un coup de baguette, elle effaça les traces de vase mais également tout ce qu'elle venait d'écrire.

« Oh non ! »

Avec une bordée de jurons, elle se leva, ramassa ses affaires et partit. Ni Rose ni Scorpius ne sembla s'en préoccuper.

« La première séance d'entraînement est prévue pour samedi prochain. Le capitaine a dit : neuf heures précises sur le terrain.

_ Je suis trop contente pour toi. »

La fillette laissa passer une minute de silence.

« Albus n'est pas avec toi ?

_ Non. Il est plutôt déçu de ne pas avoir été accepté et il a voulu marcher un peu seul dans le parc pour se calmer.

_ Oh. Il n'est pas très bon au Quidditch.

_ Non en effet. »

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait un peu gênée. De même, Scorpius se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Lui non plus ne semblait pas à son affaire.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche.

_ Oui tu ferais mieux. »

Il fila. En y réfléchissant bien, Rose se dit que c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait toute seule avec Scorpius. Ce qui était déroutant ce n'était pas qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise ou sa présence. Non, bien au contraire. C'était comme si Elisabeth et Albus, parfois, étaient de trop.

Elle chassa ses pensées en secouant la tête et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté à peine quelques minutes plus tôt pour reprendre son roman. Non, elle devait certainement faire erreur. Elle avait très certainement mal interprété ce qu'elle ressentait parce que le fait était là : elle adorait son cousin. Il était son meilleur ami depuis toujours et il était hors de question que Scorpius le détrône, aussi gentil et joueur de Quidditch fraîchement accepté dans l'équipe qu'il était.

Elle reprit sa lecture, relut plusieurs fois les mêmes lignes. Mine de rien, quelque chose la perturbait quand même.

* * *

_Chanson de Whitney Houston_


	10. Hopeless Tears

**CHAPITRE 10 : Hopeless tears**

**I can't hide what I really feel**  
_Je ne peux pas cacher ce que je ressens réellement_  
**I can't deny this love was so real**  
_Je ne peux pas nier que cet amour était si réel_  
**I can't hold back my tears**  
_Je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes_  
**It just reveals my fears**  
_Il révèle juste mes craintes_

Rose n'en pouvait plus de pleurer. Depuis le matin, les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur son joli visage d'adolescente de quatorze ans. Elle avait tenté de le cacher en montant précipitamment dans son dortoir, prétextant y avoir oublié des parchemins importants. Evidemment, l'excuse était on ne pouvait plus bidon et, arrivée sur place, elle s'était effondrée sur son lit, pleurant comme jamais encore elle n'avait pleuré.

Elle roula sur le flanc, serrant très fort entre ses bras son oreiller. Le malheureux en avait entendu des confidences ces derniers temps, des confidences qu'elle avait faite toute seule à l'obscurité lorsqu'elle avait été sûre que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Depuis le début de l'année, elle avait compris que les choses seraient différentes cette fois.

Dans le Poudlard Express, le jour de la rentrée, elle s'était retrouvée à un moment donné coincée entre le mur et Scorpius. Tous deux avaient ri mais force lui avait été de s'avouer que son ami avait beaucoup changé. Et en bien. Il avait déjà beaucoup grandi et lui qui avait toujours été très mince, avait définitivement perdu toutes les rondeurs de l'enfance. Le Quidditch l'avait aidé à développer sa musculature. Et son regard… il y avait désormais quelque chose dans ses yeux d'anthracite qui avait fait bondir le cœur de Rose lorsqu'il l'avait posé sur elle. Sa main avait effleuré sa hanche, doucement le bout de ses seins au-travers du tissu de son chemisier. Elle avait senti son souffle sur sa joue.

Puis le charme s'était brisé. Albus avait débarqué, courant après sa chocogrenouille qui s'était sauvée et Scorpius s'était élancé derrière lui en riant aux éclats, redevenant momentanément l'enfant qu'il cherchait à ne plus être. Rose était revenue dans le compartiment, le rouge au front. Elisabeth l'avait remarqué et lui avait demandé si tout allait bien. Elle avait répondu du bout des lèvres. Le train ne lui semblait pas sécurisé. Pas question de parler ici où des idiots comme Kevin Finnigan que tout le monde appelait la Commère de Poudlard ou encore comme Rémy Goyle pouvaient entendre.

Elle le lui avait exposé les faits plus tard, dans les toilettes, après s'être assurées que Mimi Geignarde était occupée ailleurs.

« Je suis amoureuse de Scorpius. »

Sur le coup, Elisabeth avait plaqué sa main sur ses lèvres puis elle s'était mise à rire.

« Lizzie ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout !

_ Pardon. C'est nerveux. Mais c'est quand même un peu bien non ? »

Rose secoua doucement la tête, l'air peiné.

« Non. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'aime lui. Je suis sa meilleure amie c'est tout.

_ Ben peut-être qu'on peut le faire changer d'avis ?

_ Tu crois ?

_ Tout est possible à Poudlard non ? »

Ç'avait été de belles paroles, pleines d'espoir et Rose s'y était raccrochée pendant presque trois mois, faisant tout son possible pour paraître belle, pour prendre soin d'elle, allant même jusqu'à se parfumer et se maquiller, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle se montra attentive, complimentait Scorpius, n'hésitait pas à lui toucher le bras lorsqu'elle lui parlait. Elle y avait cru, elle en avait rêvé.

Et elle l'avait vu avec cette fichue garce d'Astrid McLaggen. Evidemment, elle était jolie, une vraie petite poupée avec ses cheveux noirs bouclés qui descendaient adorablement sur ses épaules et son teint de métisse. Elle était mince, sportive… et complètement idiote. Au début de l'année, elle avait cru que la Voie Lactée était une marque de dessert. A son sens, s'il y avait bien une personne avec qui Scorpius ne devrait pas être, c'était bien elle. Et là, tous les deux étaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre dans une corniche d'un couloir, s'embrassant passionnément. Et la main gauche de cette greluche d'Astrid était glissée sous sa chemise.

A cette simple pensée, à ce souvenir, Rose sentit comme une lame chauffée à blanc lui transpercer le cœur. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement et à nouveau les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Lorsqu'elle entendit s'ouvrir la porte du dortoir, elle aurait voulu bondir et fermer les rideaux de son lit mais elle n'eut même pas la force de lever la tête. Elle entendit la porte se refermer et des pas s'approcher d'elle. Puis le matelas s'affaissa sous le poids de quelqu'un qui s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Une main se posa sur son épaule, lui caressa doucement le bras.

« Je suis désolée pour toi, Rose. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

_ Dis rien alors… »

Le moindre mot prononcé était une torture. Rose aurait voulu mourir, là, maintenant, foudroyée par Merlin, le Dieu des moldus ou même par un orage elle n'en avait rien à faire mais c'était trop douloureux. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle poussa un juron, elle le cracha même.

« C'est dégueulasse ! Il ne m'a même pas vu moi et il se vautre dans les bras de cette connasse d'indienne. Elle est vieille en plus, elle a au moins deux ans de plus que lui. »

La douleur lui faisait dire des choses qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas pensées en temps normal. Elle se fichait pas mal d'Astrid et de toutes ses histoires de cœur, ou plutôt devrait-elle dire de cul, parce que le fait était que tout Poudlard lui était déjà passé dessus. Même son cousin James se vantait d'avoir eu avec elle une histoire de fesses. Bon, évidemment, James n'était pas spécialement une référence non plus en la matière. Elle soupira, s'assit sur le lit et s'essuya les yeux du dos de la main. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait plus envie de pleurer non, mais elle avait la sensation d'être vidée, comme si son corps s'était asséché.

« Il m'a trahi.

_ Mais non, il n'a probablement pas compris que…

_ S'il n'a pas compris c'est parce qu'il ne m'aime pas Lizzie. Je me suis fait de fausses idées. »

Elisabeth fit la moue.

« On peut toujours…

_ Non. Plus de rêve. J'en ai fait assez déjà. »

* * *

_Chanson de Alpha Project_


	11. Kiss me

**CHAPITRE 11 : Kiss Me**

**Kiss me**  
_Embrasse moi_  
**Out of the bearded barley**  
_Hors des champs d'orge barbu_  
**Nightly**  
_Chaque nuit_  
**Beside the green, green grass**  
_Près de l'herbe verte, verte_  
**Swing, swing**  
_Tourne, tourne_  
**Swing the spinning step**  
_Tourne en suivant ce pas_

La fin de la quatrième année était maintenant proche. Dans ces dernières lettres, Hermione ne cessait de rappeler à sa fille que les BUSE étaient prévues pour l'année prochaine et qu'elle ferait mieux de commencer maintenant un programme de révision strict pour ne pas être dépassée le moment venu. Ron ajoutait parfois un petit mot en post-scriptum pour lui dire de ne pas l'écouter, qu'elle était complètement folle et qu'elle devrait, au contraire, profiter de sa dernière année sans examen pour s'éclater et s'amuser avec ses copines.

Ses parents lui manquaient beaucoup surtout depuis qu'elle n'avait plus qu'Elisabeth auprès d'elle. Albus n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle faisait autant la tête à Scorpius et cet imbécile-là, d'ailleurs, non plus. Il n'avait même pas cherché à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ni pourquoi elle faisait la tête, il avait haussé les épaules et avait joué les innocents. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir de si bonnes notes en cours et d'être aussi idiot. A croire que sorti des salles de classes, il rangeait son cerveau avec ses manuels et ses parchemins.

Et il y avait pire encore, il y avait Astrid McLaggen. La pouf se pavanait dans tout Poudlard, attifée comme pour un défilé de mode qui vantait les mérites du mini : mini-jupe, mini chemisier, mini couettes au milieu de ses longues mèches, mini intelligence aussi apparemment. Le simple fait de la voir rendait Rose haineuse. Elle se rassurait en se disant que, au moins, pendant les cours, Scorpius et elle ne pouvaient pas être ensemble puisqu'elle avait deux ans de plus que lui.

« Ce n'est qu'une affaire de temps, disait Elisabeth confiante. L'année prochaine elle sera en septième année et après les ASPIC ça m'étonnerait qu'elle garde contact. Elle va certainement aller draguer à tout va dans les facs de tout le Royaume-Uni. »

Mais Rose n'y croyait pas tellement. Scorpius était bien fichu de partir avec elle sitôt sa sixième année terminée. Il allait finir comme balayeur des rues sur le Chemin de Traverse juste pour une fille qui dandinait du popotin devant lui.

Avait-elle assez prié Merlin ou bien était-ce le fruit du hasard ? Quelques jours avant les examens de fin d'années, alors qu'elle descendait en traînant les pieds dans la Grande Salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner, Rose vit l'horrible McLaggen assise à la table des Gryffondor, les jambes croisées et l'air nonchalamment provocateur. Rose souffla, persuadée que son petit déjeuner allait être gâché par l'horrible présence. Qui plus est, Scorpius passa auprès d'elle, la frôlant presque et l'enivrant momentanément dans une odeur de parfum entêtant. Est-ce qu'il en mettait depuis longtemps ? Elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il se parfumait, probablement parce qu'il ne le faisait pas avant. Voilà à quoi menaient les histoires de cœur. Elles rendaient les garçons bêtes et niais.

Scorpius lui envoya un coup d'œil qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Est-ce qu'il y avait du regret ou de la fierté dans son regard ? Est-ce que c'était bien elle qu'il regardait d'abord ? Incapable de le quitter des yeux, bien qu'elle l'aurait aimé, elle le regarda s'asseoir auprès de sa petite amie, glisser une main autour de sa hanche et déposer un baiser sur sa joue. McLaggen tourna subitement la tête de l'autre côté tandis que, de son autre main, elle repoussait sa main. Rose fronça les sourcils tout en s'installant un peu plus loin. Est-ce qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le chaudron ? Elle tendit l'oreille. Scorpius avait l'air aussi déconcerté qu'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Va te faire voir.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le blondinet avait le visage décomposé et les yeux écarquillés. Apparemment, il se passait quelque chose qui dépassait son entendement.

« Mais arrête, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Fiche-moi la paix !

_ Mais… Astrid ! »

Il avait prononcé son prénom avec un horrible gémissement pathétique dans la voix. C'était à en pleurer tant il avait l'air pitoyable. Rose avait presque envie de se lever, de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise et de le secouer violemment. La Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs se leva subitement.

« Bon alors tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle fit quelques pas vers l'un des garçons assis un peu plus loin et qui discutait vivement avec ses amis sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Aux grands gestes qu'il effectuait, Rose devinait qu'il parlait d'un match de Quidditch particulièrement intéressant. McLaggen le surprit en l'attrapant par le menton et en collant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans la Grande Salle, tout à coup, il y eut un silence. Le garçon avait évidemment cessé de parler et la regardait maintenant, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Toujours assis au même endroit, Scorpius était devenu livide. Rose se demanda ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le garçon passer la main autour des épaules de McLaggen en souriant, elle comprit. Cette dernière se tourna vers son nouvel ex-petit-ami.

« Voilà ce qu'il y a Scorpius. Je t'aimais bien mais maintenant c'est d'un homme que j'ai envie. Un vr… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Le jeune Malfoy s'était levé d'un bond. Il la foudroyait du regard, serrant et desserrant convulsivement les poings comme s'il avait très envie de les lui envoyer dans la figure.

« Salope ! »

Et sur ce dernier mot qui fit enfler une rumeur de désapprobation, ou au contraire d'approbation, il quitta la Grande Salle.

« Hé, tu ne manges pas ce toast ? »

Albus, qui venait juste d'arriver et qui n'avait strictement rien suivi à l'histoire, venait de s'asseoir face à elle et désignait le carré de pain grillé qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je peux le manger alors ?

_ Fais-toi plaisir. »

Ramassant son sac, elle fila à son tour à la poursuite de Scorpius. Elle ne l'avait pas fréquenté depuis plusieurs mois, mais elle se souvenait toujours de ses habitudes. Elle quitta le hall, s'enfonça dans le parc que l'heure encore matinale laissait désert. Elle courut jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Il y avait là une grosse pierre qui, l'été, fournissait un petit carré d'ombre très agréable. Personne ne venait jamais là à cause de la proximité de la forêt et de la possibilité qu'une quelconque créature ne vienne les importuner. C'était déjà arrivé une fois ou deux, c'était vrai, mais Rose ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu de bestiole particulièrement dangereuse. Tout au plus, elle y avait rencontré quelques facétieux lutins de Cornouailles qui avaient pris peur en la voyant.

Elle avait vu juste. Le dos appuyé contre la pierre, assis dans l'herbe encore humide, Scorpius avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine et enfoui son visage entre ses genoux. Ses épaules étaient secouées. Si elle s'était sentie heureuse d'assister à sa rupture d'avec cette idiote, elle se sentait maintenant désolée de le voir aussi malheureux. Elle n'avait certainement pas voulu le voir ainsi.

Elle laissa tomber son sac dans l'herbe et s'approcha doucement.

« Scorpius ?

_ Fiche-moi la paix. »

Il n'avait pas levé la tête mais elle avait entendu les sanglots dans sa voix. Son chagrin était véritable. Après, Rose ne pouvait que le comprendre. Astrid McLaggen avait été sa première petite amie, ou en tout cas la première avec qui ça avait duré plus de quelques jours. Et puis la rupture avait été sale et violente. Elle n'écouta pas et vint s'asseoir auprès de lui, pressant son épaule contre la sienne.

« C'est une garce. »

Cette fois, il leva la tête. Son visage était baigné de larmes, ses yeux d'un gris acier étaient noyés.

« Si c'est pour dire des choses comme ça tu peux aussi…

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Tu parles, tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis des mois et là tu vas me jouer le rôle de la meilleure amie parfaite ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, arracha quelques brins d'herbe entre eux d'eux.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te laisser tomber mais te voir avec elle, ça me faisait mal.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien te faire ? »

Malgré l'amertume qui teintait ses paroles, amertume qu'elle trouvait d'ailleurs justifiée et pour laquelle elle essayait de ne pas trop se formaliser, il tenta vaillamment d'essuyer ses larmes sur la manche de sa chemise. Mais elles coulaient encore.

« Eh bien… je… »

Elle se racla la gorge.

« Je suis amoureuse de toi. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel elle se traita mentalement de tous les noms. Voilà, elle venait de tout bousiller, maintenant il n'allait plus jamais vouloir lui parler, il allait même probablement se moquer d'elle, l'humilier devant toute l'école. Est-ce que sa mère accepterait du coup qu'elle finisse sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons, en France, chez sa tante Gabrielle ? Elle avait entendu dire que l'uniforme n'était obligatoire que pour les grands évènements impliquant l'école.

« Putain, Rose…

_ Je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas la peine d'être vulgaire d'ailleurs.

_ Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'allais te sauter dessus en te disant tout ? »

Ses larmes avaient commencé à se tarir. Il força un petit sourire.

« Je n'aurais pas dit non tu sais.

_ J'ai essayé de… (elle eut une seconde d'hésitation.) C'est vrai ? »

Pour toute réponse, il se glissa doucement vers elle et, inclinant le visage dans sa direction, effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Elle sentit son souffle caresser sa peau, une vague odeur de dentifrice à la menthe lui chatouilla les narines, se mêlant à celle de son parfum qu'elle trouvait toujours aussi entêtant. Elle crut que la caresse s'arrêterait là, mais il appuya les lèvres sur les siennes. Elle y sentit le goût salé de ses larmes. Et alors que son cœur cessait presque de battre dans sa poitrine, il passa la main derrière sa nuque. Sa langue s'aventura plus en avant, cherchant la sienne pour une danse qu'elle n'avait encore jamais expérimenté. Rose ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il convenait de faire. Elle avait lu bien des histoires d'amour dans ses romans et elle avait lu bien des scènes de baisers torrides, passionnés ou enflammés mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle devait faire, là, en vraie, dans la vraie vie. Elle le laissa la guider, mêlant son souffle au sien, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier le baiser.

Ils furent coupés par la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours. Surpris, Scorpius sursauta et s'éloigna d'elle. Il se leva, s'essuya une dernière fois les yeux et ramassa son sac.

« Ce n'était pas un baiser en l'air, non ?

_ Non, je ne crois pas.

_ Est-ce que tu veux attendre un peu pour annoncer à tout le monde ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Juste quelques jours. Merci. »

* * *

_Chanson de Avril Lavigne_


	12. Happy Together

**CHAPITRE 12 : Happy Together**

**Me and you and you and me**  
_Moi et toi et toi et moi_  
**No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be**  
_Peu importe comment ils lancent les dés, cela doit se réaliser_  
**The only one for me is you, and you for me**  
_Tu es la seule pour moi, et moi pour toi_  
**So happy together**  
_Si heureux ensemble_

« Chut ! Faut pas qu'on nous entende ! »

Scorpius avait demandé quelques jours avant d'annoncer à tout le monde que Rose et lui s'étaient embrassés. Et de fil en aiguille, deux ans s'étaient écoulés. Des baisers, ils en avaient échangé plusieurs autres mais tous avaient été cachés, tus, dissimulés dans l'ombre. La situation pesait de plus en plus pour Rose qui aurait tant aimé pouvoir enfin la dévoiler au grand jour. Après tout, que pouvait-il y avoir de honteux dans leur relation ? Elle savait déjà que Albus ne serait pas un obstacle. Sa sœur Lily peut-être. Elle semblait avoir des vues sur Scorpius. Rose se faisait peut-être des idées mais elle n'était pas idiote. Elle savait reconnaître du désir dans les yeux d'une fille. Et ceux de sa cousine en étaient pleins.

Pour l'heure, ils étaient dissimulés dans une alcôve, serrés l'un contre l'autre à attendre qu'un groupe de Serdaigle finisse de passer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient s'attarder ceux-là ! Ceci dit, ce n'était pas tellement pour déplaire à la jeune fille. La place était très limitée et elle sentait le torse de Scorpius contre le siens, son genou glissé entre ses jambes, sa main sur sa hanche, son index délicatement glissé dans la ceinture de sa jupe.

Rose sentait un chatouillement envahir son bassin. Elle avait envie de se presser davantage contre son petit ami, de l'embrasser. Doucement, ses lèvres se refermèrent sur le lobe de son oreille. Elle sentit Scorpius frissonner contre elle.

« Attends. »

Il glissa un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

« C'est sécurisé. Allons-y. »

Il la prit par la main et rompant le charme de l'interdit du moment, l'entraîna derrière lui. Leurs rendez-vous en cachette tenaient de plus en plus de la relation interdite. Ils échafaudaient des plans pour se voir comme s'ils étaient dans l'illégalité, comme deux parias.

Ils coururent jusqu'au sixième étage où se trouvait une salle de classe que plus personne n'utilisait. Scorpius referma la porte derrière lui et d'un coup de baguette magique, la verrouilla.

« Oh ce que ça pue ici. »

Une odeur de moisi et d'humidité planait dans les lieux. Les tables et les chaises étaient recouvertes d'une pellicule de poussière. Rose ouvrit la fenêtre et inspira profondément une grande goulée d'air. Pendant ce temps, Scorpius était arrivé derrière elle, avait posé les mains sur ses épaules et commençait à la masser doucement.

« J'ai attendu toute la journée de pouvoir te voir enfin.

_ Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de dire qu'on est ensemble. Ça fait deux ans maintenant, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on sait ce qu'on veut. »

Il pinça les lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Rose soupira, exaspérée.

« Mais c'est ça ton problème Scorpius. Tu ne sais jamais. Tu as peur de quoi à la fin ? Que ta réputation de Malfoy coureur de jupon soit entachée ?

_ Non.

_ Tu as honte de moi alors. Est-ce que je ne suis pas assez jolie pour sortir avec toi ?

_ Bien sûr que non !

_ Pas assez intelligente alors.

_ Arrête. »

Elle en avait assez. A quoi est-ce que ça rimait ?

« J'en ai marre. Alors soit on arrête tout maintenant, soit on va dire aux autres qu'on s'aime et qu'on est ensemble. Je suis sûre que ça n'étonnera personne. »

D'ailleurs elle avait déjà mis Elisabeth dans la confidence. En tant que meilleure amie, elle avait estimé qu'elle pouvait lui en parler. Evidemment, la jeune Gryffondor avait promis de jouer la surprise le jour où ils l'annonceraient officiellement. Et Rose savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle.

Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Sa bonne humeur était retombée. Elle se sentait en colère.

« J'aimerais passer à autre chose. La clandestinité c'était marrant au début. Mais là ça commence à bien faire. Et puis l'année prochaine, ce sera la dernière que l'on passera à deux à Poudlard et j'aimerais pouvoir te tenir librement par la main. »

Scorpius baissa la tête puis, avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer sur sa lancée, il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit les mains.

« On le dira. D'accord ? Je t'aime Rose, plus que tout au monde mais tu sais, ma vie n'est pas simple entre ma famille et tous les petits problèmes que je peux rencontrer rien que parce que mon nom est Malfoy.

_ Je sais.

_ Je t'aime. N'en doute jamais. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec une passion que Rose ne lui avait encore jamais connue. Transportée par la flamme qu'il transmettait, elle glissa les mains dans ses cheveux, lui rendit le baiser, glissa ses mains sous chemise. Elle le sentit tressaillir au passage de ses doigts, s'amusa à taquiner les muscles. Le garçon avait toujours été très chatouilleux et elle ne se lassait pas de le provoquer.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Scorpius glissa vers son cou, mordillant délicatement la chair tendre. Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille. Elle se sentait sur le seuil d'une nouvelle vie, comme sur le point de franchir un cap. Dans sa tête, tournait sans cesse la même idée. Il était le bon, il était celui avec qui elle avait envie de franchir de pas, avec qui elle voulait devenir une femme.

« S'il te plait, faisons-le. »

Scorpius eut un moment d'hésitation.

« Faire… ça ?

_ Ben oui espèce de gnou, pas du tricot !

_ Mais tu en es sûre ? »

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle acquiesça. Il ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avala sa salive puis entreprit avec une infinie douceur, de déboutonner son chemisier. Rose sentit la fébrilité s'emparer d'elle. Elle avait envie d'arracher ses vêtements et de se jeter sur lui mais elle avait également envie de savourer chaque seconde. Après tout, c'était sa première fois. Elle agrippa le bord du bureau contre lequel elle se trouvait tandis que les mains du jeune homme empoignaient ses seins au-travers de son soutien-gorge. A plusieurs reprises, ils s'étaient laissés aller tous les deux à quelques caresses réciproques mais ils n'avaient jamais osé aller plus loin. Aujourd'hui, Rose le savait, ils iraient jusqu'au bout. D'un mouvement des épaules, elle se débarrassa de son chemisier, espérant de tout cœur que le sort que son petit ami avait jeté sur la porte n'était pas raté et que personne n'allait faire irruption et les surprendre dans une position délicate.

Scorpius semblait se moquer de ces détails. Il recula d'un pas pour retirer sa chemise qu'il laissa tomber à même le sol puis il revient auprès de Rose, laissa ses mains parcourir ses épaules, son flanc, se rejoindre dans son dos pour dégrafer le soutien-gorge. Ainsi libérer, la jeune femme se sentait tout un coup un peu honteuse. Aucun garçon n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur sa poitrine. Aucune fille non plus d'ailleurs. Elle craignit un instant une remarque désobligeante sur la taille qu'elle trouvait par trop imposante mais il ne dit rien. Il les embrassa avec une certaine tendresse, joua doucement du bout de la langue avec les tétons puis il traça un chemin de baiser jusqu'au nombril. Là, il s'attaqua aux boutons de la jupe qu'il laissa glisser au sol. De deux coups de talons, Rose retira ses chaussures. Avait-elle eu raison de choisir une petite culotte en tissu ? N'aurait-elle pas dû prendre du satin pour être encore plus désirable ?

Mais là encore, il ne fit pas la moindre remarque, tout en l'embrassant à la naissance des cuisses, Scorpius déboutonna son propre pantalon. Lorsqu'il se releva pour mieux s'en débarrasser, elle put voir son sexe gonflé au-travers de son caleçon. Mue par une soudaine impulsion, elle y posa la main, le caressa au travers de la toile. Il respirait bruyamment, en rythme avec la grosseur qui s'amplifiait de plus en plus entre ses jambes. Puis Rose baissa le caleçon suffisamment pour libérer le sexe tendu. Elle le prit entre ses mains, le toucha, la flatta, et lui imprima un mouvement de va et vient. Pendant ce temps, Scorpius avait glissé quelques doigts sous l'élastique de la culotte et avait cherché l'entrée de son intimité. Rose eut un sursaut, presque une décharge électrique lorsqu'elle le sentit s'infiltrer en elle pour la caresser.

Elle inspira profondément, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit immédiatement. Scorpius baissa sa culotte et termina de se déshabiller lui-même. Comprenant que le moment approchait, crevant à la fois de peur et d'envie, elle se hissa sur le bureau derrière elle et écarta les jambes. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, écarta doucement ses lèvres du bout des doigts et déposa un simple baiser sur le clitoris. Rose n'y tenait plus, un gémissement monta dans sa gorge. Bien entendu, elle avait déjà exploré son propre corps mais jamais aucune de ses caresses ne lui avait prodigué autant de plaisir.

Scorpius l'embrassa tout en tâtonnant d'une main vers son pantalon. Avait-il tout prévu ou bien était-ce simplement le fruit du hasard ? Il trouva son portefeuille et en tira une petite pochette d'aluminium dont il déchira le rebord. Rose n'était pas une idiote, elle avait déjà vu des préservatifs mais jamais encore un garçon n'en avait enfilé un pour elle. Elle l'observa se protéger, empoigner son sexe et se redresser.

Elle serra entre ses doigts les rebords du bureau alors qu'il se glissait entre ses jambes. Elle inclina la tête en arrière, curieusement, elle n'avait pas très envie de le voir faire.

Le vent qui soufflait dehors venait caresser son corps nu, intensifiant encore son désir mais la faisant aussi, paradoxalement, frissonner. Rose sentit le sexe de Scorpius caresser le sien comme pour demander sa permission de l'embrasser et tout à coup, il se positionna à l'entrée de son intimité pour s'y glisser. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche. Une foule de sensation s'empara d'elle à commencer par un sentiment de culpabilité, une douleur très vive lorsque son hymen se déchira. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

« Hé ! Ça va ? »

Scorpius s'était immobilisé, la tenant par les hanches et à moitié en elle. Elle acquiesça vivement.

« Tu es sûre ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle referma les jambes sur lui, l'invitant à entrer plus profondément en elle. Déjà, la douleur disparaissait. Et déjà elle se transformait en une chaleur étrange qui lui envahissait le bas-ventre comme un chatouillement de plus en plus intense qu'elle ne parvenait pas à satisfaire. Il entra en elle et elle sentit son pubis effleurer le siens, sa chair embrasser la sienne. Elle était incapable de se desserrer son étreinte sur le rebord du bureau. Le latex du préservatif lui prodiguait une drôle de sensation, cependant pas désagréable. Il était en elle. Ils étaient en train de faire l'amour, ils étaient unis l'un à l'autre. Alors Scorpius se mit à bouger tout doucement, gagnant peu à peu en vitesse. Rose sentait ses coups de butoir jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Le chatouillement était maintenant devenu une vague de plaisir, une onde qui avançait et reculait en rythme en elle. Elle sentait le souffle de son amant s'écraser sur sa poitrine, se mêler à celui du vent qui n'avait de cesse de la caresser.

Et la jouissance explosa, mille fois meilleure que toutes celles qu'elle s'était offertes elle-même, presque douloureuse, presque insupportable. Elle cria, le poussant à aller encore plus vite, plus loin, plus profondément. Scorpius lui-même fut incapable de se retenir plus longuement. Elle sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses fesses, il donna de grands coups de bassin, gémit à son tour avant de, finalement, s'immobiliser, le souffle court.

Le vent caressait leurs corps nus encore unis pour quelques secondes. Lorsque Scorpius se retira, Rose eut froid. Elle frissonna, resserra les jambes. Qu'avait-elle donc fait ? Avait-elle eu raison de lui donner son enfance ? Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, sentant la chaleur de son sexe comblé, légèrement irrité par le frottement du latex. Scorpius se débarrassait maintenant du préservatif. Il avait eu du plaisir, elle le voyait. Elle l'observa faire un nœud au bout de la protection puis il s'approcha d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Ses paumes étaient chaudes et réconfortantes.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle acquiesça. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais était bien incapable de dire si c'était de joie ou de tristesse d'être finalement devenue une femme.

« Il fait froid, rhabille toi. »

Elle se laissa glisser au bas du bureau et enfila ses vêtements. Elle se sentait mieux maintenant. Non, elle ne regrettait pas, pas une seconde.

Après s'être rhabillés, ils quittèrent la salle de classe et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de leur maison où Albus et Elisabeth semblaient les chercher.

« Vous étiez passés où ? gronda son cousin.

_ On était… »

Scorpius prit la main de Rose dans la sienne.

« On était ensemble. On est ensemble. »

Albus ne sembla pas comprendre immédiatement puis sa bouche s'ouvrit toute grande pour se refermer sans avoir prononcé un mot.

* * *

_Chanson des Turtles_


	13. If you leave

**CHAPITRE 13 : If you leave**

**I touch you once, I touch you twice**  
_Je te touche une fois, je te touche une seconde fois_  
**I won't let go at any price**  
_Je ne te laisserai pas partir, à aucun prix_  
**I need you now like i needed you then**  
_J'ai besoin de toi maintenant comme j'avais besoin de toi avant_

Rose avait obtenu quatre ASPIC et son diplôme de guérisseuse. Depuis trois ans qu'elle s'acharnait à étudier et à parcourir Sainte Mangouste au-travers de différents stages tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres, elle allait enfin pouvoir mener sa vie et prendre en main son avenir. Qui plus est, elle allait travailler avec son cousin Teddy il lui avait promis de faire pression pour lui faire intégrer son service. Et si une chose était évidente, c'était qu'il avait pas mal d'influence.

« Il en est hors de question. »

La bonne humeur de la jeune femme retomba brusquement. Devant elle dans la cuisine où elle prenait le petit déjeuner avec ses parents – son frère étant encore profondément endormi à l'étage – Ron n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son journal. Il semblait très absorbé à la fois par son café qui refroidissait et par la lecture de la rubrique de Quidditch. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait beau être auror, il ne lisait jamais que les pages de sport, le reste l'intéressant peu voire pas du tout. Ça ne l'avait cependant pas empêché d'apposer son véto. Rose posa doucement sa tasse de café devant elle, prenant bien soin de ne pas s'énerver. Avec son père, ça ne menait jamais à rien. Elle le savait parfaitement. Elle inspira profondément.

« Ce n'était pas une question papa, à la rentrée, Scorpius et moi nous prenons un appartement ensemble.

_ Allons sois sérieuse une minute ma chérie. »

Il daigna lever les yeux de son journal qu'il laissa retomber à plat sur la table. De là où elle se trouvait, Rose put voir le gros titre de la page des sports : « l'équipe des Tornades dissoute par une mauvaise histoire de cœur ». La gardienne et l'attrapeur avaient eu une relation plus que passionnée qui se terminait maintenant dans les larmes, la gardienne étant partie avec l'un des batteurs. Les deux hommes s'étaient déchirés pour elle et avaient fini à Sainte Mangouste avec de très graves blessures. C'était Teddy qui le lui avait dit en plaçant un index en travers de ses lèvres l'information tenait du secret médical, il fallait qu'elle reste discrète.

« Je suis sérieuse papa, on a trouvé un appartement pas très loin du Chemin de Traverse, il sera libre fin septembre. »

Ron resta bouche bée. Instinctivement, il se tourna vers sa femme.

« Dis quelque chose toi ! Elle est trop jeune pour partir vivre avec un garçon ! »

Hermione envoya un petit clin d'œil à sa fille.

« Tu vois qu'il ne le prend pas si mal. Il n'a pas encore les oreilles toutes rouges. »

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. La mère et la fille éclatèrent de rire aux dépens du pauvre Ron qui était resté bouche bée. A son sens, il n'y avait rien de pire au monde que la solidarité féminine. C'était comme une loi visant à pourrir la journée d'un homme, à briser ses rêves et surtout à l'empêcher de garder auprès de lui sa petite fille qui voulait aller s'installer dans les bras d'un garçon, qu'elle ait vingt ans ou non.

« Mais… mais tu étais au courant en plus ? »

Hermione acquiesça. Elle prit le temps d'avaler une gorgée de café, profitant encore quelques secondes de l'effarement de son mari.

« Oui, Rose m'en a parlé dès que Scorpius et elle ont commencé à envisager la possibilité de vivre ensemble.

_ Et évidemment, tu ne t'y es pas opposée !

_ Elle a vingt ans, Ron. Elle est parfaitement en âge de s'installer avec l'homme qu'elle aime et de mener sa propre vie. Elle a fait l'effort d'attendre d'avoir son diplôme, je pense que nous n'avons pas le droit de lui en demander plus. »

Ron était tellement ébahi qu'il en était comique à voir.

« Et puis tu… tu vas t'installer avec un Malfoy ! »

Ça y était, il l'avait enfin dit. Depuis le jour où il avait appris qu'elle sortait avec Scorpius, il n'avait eu de cesse de ruminer sa colère.

« Il y a cent mille garçons à Poudlard et, évidemment, il fallait que tu choisisses le qui soit un Malfoy ! »

Ce à quoi elle avait répondu :

« D'abord, il n'y a pas autant de garçons à Poudlard. Sinon je crois qu'on transformerait le parc en grand dortoir. Et ensuite la moitié étant mes cousins, il fallait bien que j'en trouve un qui soit sécurisé. »

Ron ne s'intéressait maintenant plus du tout à son journal. Les histoires de cœur des membres de l'équipe des Tornades de Tuthill n'avaient plus le moindre intérêt à ses yeux.

« C'est une cabale.

_ Mais pas du tout. Je vais m'installer avec Scorpius en ville mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne reviendrai pas vous voir régulièrement. »

Elle baissa le ton et rougit.

« Au moins pour la lessive. »

Ron se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas tellement le choix de toute façon. »

Il avait tout de même l'air désespéré. Rose se leva de se place et vint se glisser auprès de lui. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

« Papa, je vais dans les bras d'un autre homme, c'est vrai, mais tu restes toujours mon petit papa que j'adore. »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Ron.

« C'est ça, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Tu tiens bien de ta mère toi, tu trouves toujours le moyen de m'émouvoir. Allez t'as gagné. »

* * *

_Chanson de Good Charlotte_


	14. My declaration

**CHAPITRE 14 : My declaration**

**Gonna be someone, gonna give something,**  
_Je vais être quelqu'un, je vais t'offrir quelque chose,_  
**I'm taking it on, i'm taking it on,**  
_Je le prends ce risque, je le prends,_  
**It's gonna be my life, so i'm gonna live each day and each night,**  
_Ca va être ma vie, alors je vais vivre chaque jour et chaque nuit,_  
**Taking it on, i'm taking it on**  
_Prenant sur elle, je prends sur moi._

Le travail avait été éreintant aujourd'hui. Un petit malin avait eu l'idée de lancer un feu d'artifice du capitaine flibuste dans une usine de bombabouses. Les blessés étaient arrivés en masse à Sainte Mangouste. En tant que guérisseuse, Rose avait passé la journée à assister les médicomages sur toutes sortes de plaies allant du bras à moitié arraché à la simple ecchymose. Et puis elle était extrêmement fatiguée en ce moment. Elle avait d'ailleurs de quoi. Teddy lui avait donné l'ordre de lever un peu le pied et de surtout prendre du repos mais, comme toujours, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle savait pourtant que son cousin savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait et qu'il ne lui donnait des conseils que pour son bien.

Il était très tard lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de l'appartement et entra dans la délicieuse odeur de cuisine qui y planait. Depuis quelques semaines, Scorpius s'était lancé dans l'élaboration plus ou moins réussie de divers petits plats. Est-ce qu'il avait senti quelque chose ou bien était-ce juste une coïncidence ? Elle referma la porte derrière elle, retira son manteau et le suspendit auprès de celui de son conjoint avant d'aller le rejoindre dans le cuisine.

Appuyé contre le plan de travail, il était en train de lire la notice imprimée sur une bouteille de sauce au soja. Il avait les sourcils froncés et l'air très concentré. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue rentrer. Elle se précipita sur lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Sursautant, il manqua de peu de lâcher sa bouteille avec laquelle il jongla durant quelques secondes.

« Hé, je commençais à désespérer.

_ Et pourtant le dîner n'est pas prêt. Tsss, Scorpius je meurs de faim ! »

Elle souleva le couvercle d'une casserole et huma la délicieuse odeur qui s'en échappait dans une petite fumée.

« Je sais mais c'est compliqué à faire ce truc et je voulais que tout soit parfait pour… »

Il se tut brusquement. Rose reposa le couvercle sur la casserole, déçue. Il avait deviné. Elle qui voulait lui faire la surprise, elle était passée à côté.

« Oh… tu sais alors. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« J'aurais voulu te l'annoncer moi-même. Comment est-ce que tu as su ? »

Scorpius cligna des yeux.

« Mais… Rose, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

_ Et toi ? »

Leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre et ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Toi d'abord, dit-elle.

_ Non toi.

_ Toi, Rose. Je suis le plus vieux, je décide ! »

C'était, définitivement, son argument favori. Ok, visiblement, elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle se lance.

« D'accord. Je… Scorpius je suis enceinte, nous allons avoir un enfant. »

Silence. Comment allait-il le prendre ? Est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il pleurait ? Une larme s'était échappée et roulait doucement sur l'une de ses joues. Rose sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il ne l'essuya pas mais lui sourit. C'était un peu timide, un peu hésitant aussi.

« Je vais être papa ?

_ Oui. Evidemment, le bébé est de toi. »

Il fit un pas vers elle, l'embrassa sur le front puis, plus amoureusement, sur les lèvres.

« Merci Rose. Merci pour tout. »

Il baissa les yeux vers son ventre, y posa les mains.

« Hé, murmura-t-il, tu sais quoi ? C'est moi ton papa ! »

Rose éclata de rire.

« Et toi ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

Scorpius eut un peu de mal de quitter le ventre de Rose des yeux comme si le regarder avec autant d'insistance allait faire avancer les choses.

« Je voulais te le dire pendant le dîner.

_ Pas question. J'ai dit moi, alors à toi. »

Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

« J'attends. Et même mieux, _nous_ attendons ! »

Piégé, Scorpius soupira. Il se retourna pour prendre quelque chose dans un tiroir et se retourna brusquement. Il ne fit pas les choses à moitié. Il mit un genou au sol et tendit un écrin ouvert avec une bague ornée d'une émeraude rouge sang.

« Rose, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Contre toute attente, elle éclata de rire. Le jeune homme fit la grimace. C'était quand même un peu vexant de la voir rire autant, se tenir au rebord du plan de travail et ne même pas tenter d'essuyer les larmes qui roulaient abondamment sur son visage.

« Rose ! C'est sérieux ! »

Il se redressa, elle le cueillit avec un baiser, sans cesser de rire.

« Oui je veux t'épouser !

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ris comme ça ?

_ Parce que… (elle riait encore). Parce que je pense à mon père.

_ Et ?

_ Et lorsqu'il apprendra que je vais devenir Madame Malfoy, je crois qu'il va avoir une attaque. Surtout quand il comprendra qu'il devra considérer ton père comme un frère. »

* * *

_Chanson de Tom Baxter_

_Cette fic est entièrement adressée à Elena Grape mais j'espère qu'elle aura plu à chacun d'entre vous._


End file.
